talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chess
Electronics Boutique, where you can trade in your old games, this is Jeff. sigh Jeff, how ya doin'? Pretty good. Um...I need to make uh...echoing coupla upgrades...it's a, it's a...digital repressor Hmmm. Oh, oh, oh is your- you- Simulator''.'' -looking to upgrade the entire machine? Yeah echoes, increases in pitch...pretty much from-from the ground up, ya know? M'kay. Uuum, we actually mainly- Reason I ask, no, reason I ask was cuz the guy at the Sunglass Hut was talkin' 'bout you echoes, decreases in pitch, so I'd probably-I'd prolly check it out. Uh-huh. Reason being, ya know, is just cuz of that and increases in pitch. Yeah. whispered Some. Um, we mostly deal with software. Um, if you want to upgrade the entire system- It was during a chess...session. echoes, decreases in pitch He was-it was digital chess... Oh, okay. Uuum... Chess! echoes, increases in pitch, slowly decreases in pitch Let's see here...yeah, uh...we-we have, uh, mainly software. If you're looking for the- Yeah... Hardware stuff, uh, I'd say probably, uh- Kay decreases in pitch. CompUSA would probably be the best place to look, for it... Kay, cuz I thought so I thought so" echoes, increases in pitch. But that repressor...how much repression is there in something like that? Uh, for-what was it? For the, uh, digital to analog repercussions? breath To tell ya the truth, I-I do not know, I'm-I'm not exactly familiar with, uh, the newer, uh, pretty much any of the word processors on the market, um- Right. That's true true" echoes loudly because it's just one of those things-''' Yeah, um- 'with nebulizing, ya know of those things" repeats in a very low pitch? Once something's nebulized-' Yeah. whispered Oh, God. CompUSA- '''in extremely low pitch Once something's-''' Is probably the best place to look. 'Once something's rendered something's nebulized" repeats in a very high pitch-rendered ''being nebulized something's rendered" repeats in a very high pitch is what I'm talking about. What was it? something's rendered," "is what I'm talking about" repeats in a very high pitch Once I've rendered something nebu''lized''...I've rea''lized'' repeats in a lower pitch... Nebulized...? real-" repeats in a very low pitch That...the repression of the simulated real-" repeats nebulizer repression of the simulated nebulizer" repeats, increasing in pitch is a repression a repression" repeats, decreasing in pitch...of the digital chess session the digital chess session" repeats in a lowered pitch. Mhm. And that's-that's where things kinda interfered, cross-pollinated, different things took place. in high pitch repeats increasing in pitch Yeah so, more or less. Where you guys stand on something like that? Um- C'mon, talk to me a little bit. Appreciate your time. It- Now, I certainly do appreciate it, certainly do I certainly do" repeats in extremely low pitch. Now, let me have it now as a representation...of that nebulized simulation repeats, decreasing in pitch. Uh, so you're-I mean, we have some chess software, but not a who-whole lot of it. Sure ya do. We have, like the chetmast-chessmaster stuff, but we don't carry any of the, uh, the physical chessboards. ya do" echoes in an increasingly very high pitch Are they simulated? ' Um- 'they sim" repeats in a very low pitch Well, you-you can do the- I can't understand. Against the computer... I can't really understand. ...to play the other side... Yeah sound plays, wha-. Category:Technology